Twilight: Generation 2
by x-InsomniacManiac-x
Summary: Bella and Edward unecspectantly had twins. Bella was changed during the pregnancy. Now her children are changinf but they dont even know what they are nor do they know what their parents are. What will happen when the twins change on their 18th birthday?
1. Before Me

**Disclaimer: **I DID NOT WRITE THE FIRST 4 CHAPTERS. I HAVE POSTED THEM HERE BUT I DID NOT WRITE THEM!!

This is a sequal so I will give you the link to the first story , though i must warn you its on deviant art and if your not farmilliar with it youll have to go suck a shoe or find somenone who is and get them to navigate it. So, here it is:

wolfigirli./art/Twilight-A-future-80807471 That is the first chapter, all the others are in the authors galerie.

**Twilight: Generation 2**

_first four chapters are not by me_

**Prologue**

_**Anabella's POV**_

"MASON!" I screamed as I ran through one of the corridores of our castlesque house. "MASON! I'm not joking! Where the heck are you?!" My red hair flounced around me as I started to slow to a jog as I neared his room. "I KNOW YOU HAVE IT! GIVE IT BACK!" I heard laughter from behind the locked door.

"What's the problem, Ana?" I wirled around to see my father. His red hair, so like mine, was unusually tidy and he was wearing a suit. He looked tense. He and my mother were having dinner with my grandparents and aunts and uncles, something they were doing more and more lately.

"Mason stole my diary!" He grinned and I stomped my foot, "That is PRIVATE!"

He sighed and knocked on the door gently, "Mason, give it back or I'll sick your mother on you."

The door swung open and my twin brother shoved the little leather bound notebook into my hands. We looked hardly anything alike. I was short with our father's red hair and green eyes, while he was tall with our mother's brown hair and eyes, though I had our mother's lips, and he had our father's.

He even had my father's charactoristic half-grin plastered on his face at the moment. "Oh no, not mom." he chuckled, then turned to my father, "Remind the guys of our party week after next!"

Our aunts and uncles were really more like our best freinds. We were homeschooled, and they were all, straingly, around our age. And speaking of age, that 'Party' Mason was talking about, happened to be our Eighteenth Birthday Party.

It never really occured to me that ALL our family was around our age, even our parents. Even our Grandparents! Nope, to us, it was the epitamy of normal. Because it was how we had grown up.

My father standing in front of me was, yeah you guessed it, Seventeen. Our mother was Eighteen. How you ask, I didn't know. I had never knew. I was only now beginning to realize it. If fact, that had been the contents of that diary. My suspicions as to why my parents still look the same way they had my entire life. And the same goes for the rest of our family. My parents (Bella and Edward Cullen), our aunts (Rosalie and Alice), our uncles (Jasper and Emmett), and our grandparents (Esme and Carlisle).

It wasn't like we were stupid, we had just hardly ever been out of our castle. There was no need to leave. Our parents schooled us, having no other job, and we learned what culture we knew from TV and the internet.

It had been about a month earlier when it had occured to me that all these parents you see on tv are OLD! like REALLY OLD. Like fourty or so...

So why were mine still in their teens?

**Chapter 1**

_**Anabella's POV**_

I sat in one of the studies, my favorite place. I was staring down at my hands. They were so cold. I rubbed them together to create friction. It didn't work. Even the huge fire across from me didn't help.

This had been happening for a few days. Parts of my body started freezing, and nothing I did could warm them. They would get so cold they burnt, and I felt like I was lighting on fire, then it would just stop.

I was scared. What if I was sick? Anemia could cause cold extremities. So could low blood sugar, which was the most likely because, here lately, I just wasn't ever hungry. Could I be becoming Anorexic without knowing it? was that possible? What did I know?! I wasn't allowed out of this God forsaken castle!

Oh, and anouther thing that was changing about me, I was having MAJOR mood swings. I was seventeen, I had already started my period. I was THROUGH puberty! Why the heck was this happening to me again?!

"You know, you may be on to something, Sis." I jumped as I heard Mason's voice from behind me. How did he sneek up on me?! I looked back at him and his face was solumn.

"What are you talking about?" I asked grumpily.

"I read your little diary. I think your right about mom and dad. There's something up. They still look the same way I remember them when we were three! And They never eat. I've watched enough televion to know that that isn't normal!" He walked over to me, "And I've been doing things...I can run...really fast. Like, super fast. And REALLY quietly. And the other day, I dropped a knife in the kitchen, and grabbed it right out of the air! ANd get this, It didn't even scratch me! What am I supposed to think about that?"

I stared at him for a moment, "My skin is always cold, and the other day, I walked past a window that Mom had forgotten to close even though it was sunny, and my skin...It...sparkled...like glitter! And why does mom close the windows anyway? None of the moms on TV do that!"

"I don't really kow. I've never thought about it...But I have anouther problem...I can't sleep..."

I thought about that for a moment, "YOu know what? I haven't been either...I thought it was just stress from trying to figure this out..."

"Well..." my twin brother sat down on the arm of my chair, facing away from me, "Why don't we ask them? They've never lied to us as far as I know...They are better parents than any I've ever seen on TV...They'd probably just tell us..."

"No, I don't think we should...Let's wait to see if it all just goes away...It probably will..."

**Chapter 2**

_**Bella's POV**_

It was a quick run. We were meeting up at Alice and Jasper's place, which was only a few hundred miles from our place. We were the last to arrive and I hugged Alice, Esme, and Rose (Whom I have grown remarkably close to in the last eighteen years) and everyone welcomed me the same as Edward, as if I were just as much a member of the family as everyone else. Which, I guess now I was, but it never ceased to give me that warm feeling, well figuratively at least. I'd never be warm again.

Which of course that was the reason for the meeting, except now it was my children going through this, not me.

"They are starting to change already." I whispered, staring at my father, I mean Carlisle, for direction, "Isn't it a bit soon?" I felt so empty. They weren't my delicate little babies. They were almost as indistructable as us now.

"No, Alice said from the beginning it would happen around their eighteenth birthdays. And that makes sense, that's the age of maturity...When do you plan to tell them?"

Tell them? Tell them that their parent are monsters, and soon they will be too? Tell them that they will never get old, never get married and have babies, never die. Tell them they don't have any choice in the matter?

I have been putting it off for years and years, but now I couldn't wait any longer. Time had run out.

I was already seeing the changes. They were almost fully vampires now. I wondered how they still had no idea. "When will the changes be over?" I turned to Alice as I took a seat on the couch.

She sat down on the one opposite me, "When they make thier first kill. Drink their first blood. But, They will already be too far gone to stop it. All we can do is take them somewhere they can find only animals."

"But when?" I asked, placing my head in my hands.

"On thier birthday. That's when they will start to feel the thirst. It won't be bad at first, but it will get bad fast. By midnight they will be ravenous and attack the town outside the castle."

**Chapter 3**

_**Mason's POV**_

I stood in the hallway outside my bedroom. My little sister looked at me with her big timid blue eyes. "Ok, I'm gonna run now, don't blink." I gulped. Doing this scared me. Ever since I had discovered it, almost a week ago, I'd been doing it as often as I had a moment to myself, just to prove to myself I could. At first I had thought I was going crazy, but then I had discovered Ana was doing things too.

I lifted my foot and off I went. In the time it takes to blink, I was at the end of the hall. I turned around and went back the same way.

Ana stared at me in amazement and fear. "H-how...?" she stuttered.

"I don't know." I answered, looking down at my feet, "I just think about freedom, and start running...and that happens. You try."

"Me?" she thought about that as I nodded. "Okay..." Suddenly, she squished her eyes shut and took off. Only, she didn't move any quicker than usual. She just looked rediculous, running down the hall with her eyes shut. Untill she ran into the door at the end.

I laughed as she rubbed her forehead. "I don't think you did it right."

"Not my fault." she grumbled sulkingly. "show me the trick with the knife."

"It's not a trick." I snapped. I walked into my bedroom and grabbed the very same kitchen knife. I had kept it to examine it. To prove to myself that there wasn't some other explanation. I had tried to cut various other things with it. It had sliced right through a pair of socks, a pair of blue jeans, even one of my old leather belts. Yet it failed to scratch me at all.

I walked back out and showed it to Ana. She took it from me and examined it. I told her about all that it had cut through. She handed it back, "show me." she stated again.

I took it and pressed the tip to my wrist, right over those veins. I pressed down hard and then jerked it back quickly, in a way that should have slit my wrist and delivered an almost absolute death blow. My sister gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

I held up my perfect wrist. Whole, unscathed. Unwounded.

Her eyes bulged, "Give me." she held out her hand for it.

"Don't do anything that could cause alot of damage, we don't know if you're the same way..." I requested nervously before placing the deadly weapon in her hand.

She slowly closed it, then slowly her grip got tighter and tighter.

Suddenly she gasped as her fist sunk around the blade. I gasped too, reaching out to grab her hand.

She opened it in my bigger one and I was both amazed and frightened by what I saw.

The once almost indistructable, stainless steal, razor sharp blade was now nothing but silver dust in my twin sister's tiny feminine fist.

**Chapter 4**

_**Anabella's POV**_

HOW THE HECK?!

I stared at the silvery dust still in my shaking palm. DUST! That was all that was left of that razorsharp steak knife.

"Ana?" Mason asked uncertainly.

I was speachless. What was there to say? I had just crushed solid metal into dust with my bare hands. That was all. No big.

I felt my breathing excellerating, but I was powerless to stop it.

"Ana?" Mason put his hands on my thin shoulders and shook slightly, "Ana, snap out of it."

"But..." I looked up to him and he looked worried, "yeah, ok, sorry." I mumbled and let the silver dust slide out of my hand onto the floor, then dusted them off on my pj shorts. "So what does all this mean?"

He sighed heavily, "I don't know. I guess it means there's something Mom and Dad have been lying about. Or just not telling us. Whether to save their own butts or to protect us, I don't know. But I plan to figure it out."

"I don't really see them hiding something from us unless it was for our own good..." Our parents, however strange, had been nothing if not perfect to us our entire lives. It felt strainge accusing them of keeping something from us.

"Yea, or maybe they don't know...about us, I mean...Maybe we're becoming whatever they are, only they don't know...like whatever is wrong with them, whatever is keeping them from aging, isn't supposed to be hereditary?"

"Okay, but then how have we been aging for eighteen years? And what's with all the super speed and super strength and your cold feet?"

I laughed. Cold feet. Okay, we don't get out much, therefore, we don't have to best senses of humor. "And the fact that I glitter."

"Oh yeah. I wonder if I do too..." He looked over at the closed window down the hall.

"I think the sun has to be shining...Otherwise, mom would keep them closed all the time." I explained.

"Oh." He looked disappointed, "Well, the next time the sun is shining then..."

"Yeah..." I nodded, "But we'd better get to bed, or at least our rooms, before Mom and Dad get home."

He just nodded, then disapeared into his room again. Literally disappeared. This super speed thing was going to get annoying.

_A/N: Yah so... those arent by me, but ill do my best with the story, although i may come to a block and someone may have to take it over...Oh well, well see when the time comes..._


	2. 5Powers?

**Chapter 5**

_**Anabellas POV**_

ARGGGH! How were we supposed to bring this up with mom and dad. I'm laying in bed thinking of how to deal with asking mom and dad about the whole super twins thing when I hear them talking….WAIT , WHAT? Why can I hear them.

"Edward, how do we tell them. I still don't understand how they haven't noticed anything strange. I just don't know what to do. Help me out here honey" Oh, so they were hiding something.

I could almost picture dad walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, nuzzling along her jaw, under her ear. "Bella, love, calm down. They are starting to change, and one or both of then can probably hear us. I'm referring to you Ana."

I smiled slyly, a little embarrassed and walked to Mason's room. I knocked on the door and got no response, I knocked again and still no answer. I tried the door but it was locked. I decided to try out my new strength. I punched through the door and undid the lock on the other side. Ha.

"Mason what are you do-" I was cut off by a sudded hand over my mouth, I twisted my head to see Mason grining at me.

"You have to be quiet-super quiet- so mom and dad don't hear you." He whispered in my ear. I gave him a puzzled look . "I was trying something, ill show you if you promise to be very quiet."

I nodded my head and he let go. "So, what are you doing?" I whispered so low and fast I wasn't sure he even heard it…since when could I do that.

"Stay back." He cautioned as he held out his arms for emphasis. Suddenly he was by the window with a match in his hand…"Ready?"

All I could do was nod and watch as he lit the match. He raised it to his hand and reached out and touched the flame to his finger tip. Suddenly his whole hand went up in flames and he thew his head back and laughed at the shocked expression on my face. He controlled it into a little fire ball in his palm. Then he closed his hand and it was gone.

"How did you do that!?" I guess I was a little too loud because Mason shushed me as we heard mom call up to see if we were ok we assured her we were.

Mason was grinning like an idiot when I turned back around."I was listening to some Beethoven, Moonlight Sonata actually. I was Snapping my fingers because I was planning on remixing it later and I snapped my fingers once…and the tips lit on fire. Then I couldn't do it anymore and I was playing around with a liter, when I ran my hand throught the flame, you know how I do that when I get bored or deep in thought?" and I did so I nodded, he'd always done it, no one knew why he didn't get burnt but whenever he did it around aunt Alice she squealed and mumbled something about that being a real talent of his someday.

"Well," he continued, "I was just doing that and when I ran my hand through it I caught fire …but it didn't burn."

"Ok, major weird scale. I think we should talk to mom and dad soon." I was fidgeting and I know he noticed. I didn't want to talk to them just yet and he cold sense it.

"No, well figure it out sooner or later, lets use them as a last resort." He bent down to my level and looked into my eyes. "We'll get through this together sis, don't be so worried." He gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze and straightened back out.

"So, what do we do now?" She looked up at him questioningly.

He sighed" I dunno sis but I think we should figure out what else we can do before something bad happens and mom notices that we've noticed." He shrugged and walked into his room plunking down on the bed and patting the spot beside him.

She sat beside him and leaned against his shoulder. "I think they already know that we know something, dad knew that I was listening . Although, I'm not sure how he knew ..or how I heard for that matter." I trailed off, thinking.

"So, what all have we noticed so far, ill write it down."He grabbed a pen and pad of paper off his bed side table.

"Cant sleep, super fast, crazy hearing, the hole 'whispering uber fast' thing, uhh…fire, cold, hard skin, strength…oh, and the other day I found a patch of dying flowers in the greenhouse downstairs and when I touched the soil to see how long ago it had been watered…and all the flowers sprouted, full height , full bloom in like 5 seconds!" she was still remembering it when her brother pulled into a strong hug.

"What was that for?" She asked when she was set back down on the bed.

"This is amazing, sis, it really is. I'm just extremely excited is all. I mean come one, don't tell me your not!" He had dads crazy crooked smile on his face and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I guess your right but it does scare me a little, how could it not." I was laying on my back with my hands behind my head, thinking again. Suddenly Mason was hauling me onto his back and running down the stairs, both of us laughing hysterically. We ran into the living room downstairs giving loud Indian like war cries when we stopped up short, noticing our parents giving us weird looks.

Mason pulled me off of his shoulders and I walked quietly to the sofa, sitting beside my dad, my head leaning on his shoulder.

Then…we all burst out laughing. "What..was…that…all…about?" Mom asked in between laughs, trying to catch her breath.

"We have something to show you and it made us a little over excited is all." Mason stated matter of factually. When I gave him a warning glance he just chuckled and continued, "Go find a flower ill go get a lighter. We'll have to show them sooner or later anyway Ana. Come on, pleaaase?"

I took a look at his face, bad mistake. He was making the cutest saddest puppy eyes I had ever seen. "Fine" I sighed, our parents stopped laughing at his face and gave us questioning looks and then shared a look themselves.

"Whats this about kids?" Dad asked us suddenly aware of the uneasy tones we were using.

I looked at him apologetically then a our mother, "Uhh..hold that thought?? We'll show you. Come on Mason lets get our stuff."

I looked at our parents once more before I turned and walked towards the greenhouse while Mason walked toward the kitchen in search of a little portable fire.

_A/N: Ok, know theyre short but i was really just trying to get something up so i can get along with it and try to think of things i can put in so i can write longer chapters_


	3. 6Bring on The Storm

**Chapter 6**

**_Mason's POV_**

I opened the first drawer in the kitchen that i saw and luckily there was a lighter. I walked back to the living room casually flipping it in the air and catching it. I saw the looks of confusion written all over my parents' faces when Ana also walked in, clad with a half dying flower from the greenhouse no doubt.

"You ready si?" I asked cassualy. She nodded her head, unsure. "You wanna go first?" She shook her head furiously.

"No, that's all right, you go ahead." She squeaked out.

"Will someone please explain to me what is going on here?" Mom was almost hysterical she was so lost.

"Ok, ok, be patient." I said holding out my hand in peace flag way. I felt this wicked grin come to my face as i felt a heat build up in my body. I started humming Moonlight Sonata in my head and i open my eyes, concentrated, and gave my parents a 'can you handle this' look. My father made a gesture to move on with it. And move on with it i did. I snapped my fingers and a familiar burning sensation filled my finger tip. I forced it into a ball and shot it at the unlit fireplace. It lit, fully ablaze.

Mom gasped and dad looked really proud.

_Wow, i didn't know he had that much control over it._

"Why Ana, i thought you had utter faith in me." I feigned hurt.

She looked at me weird..._What, do i have something on my face...maybe shes just crazy_. I thought.

"Im, not crazy i just never said anything that would imply i didn't have faith in you. You don't have anything on your face either." She smirked.

Alright now i was lost. "Ok, one: you just said, and i quote 'Wow, i didn't know he had that much control over it' and two: i never said anything about you being crazy or having something on my shirt." Alright, now we were both confused.

"You think we should tell them." Mom. Why was she so amused, and why was dad grinning like that. Me and Ana were both staring at them now.

"Well, Ana" My father began, "Did you have something to show us also?"

Her face flushed, "Yeah, but its not as impressive as Mason's little display." Taking a deep breath and picking up the neglected flower, Ana closed her eyes and suddenly images and scents of outdoors filled my mind, i assumed it was really Ana but we would figure that out later. The shriveling, near-death, 4inch tall sunflower was abruptly sprouting to a healthy 3 1/2 feet tall with a wide bloom of bright yellow petals surrounding a healthy looking deep brown middle.

Mom looked like she was going to cry, but no tears came just a soft sob while dad wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

Ana, smiling, set the flower down on the table in front of them. "I know it wasn't as cool as Mason's but-"

She was abruptly cut off by one of moms bone crunching hugs. Only this time, Ana hugged back and it looked like mom was a bit surprised at how strong she was. "Oh, baby, that's amazing. You both are. I knew Alice was hiding something. Stupid, sneaky pixie." She smiled and hugged me next. "guess you haven't got the whole strength thing yet, huh. Oh well" She looked genuinely pleased as she bounced up and down and clapped her hands, "You'll get it soon."

I turned to dad and he looked utterly proud of us and had this crazy loving look for mom, she looked completely happy and he was grinning like a mad man with a weed-wacker (its a long story nvm the weed wacker thing). I ran, more like flew, to the kitchen and got one of the solid steel rolling pins and handed it to Ana, "Show'em what you got sis."

This she looked excited for, "Ok, ill see if i can do it again." She closed her fist around it and then released...dust, nothing but dust.

Mom was bouncing again, this time with Ana clutching her hands and bouncing along with her, and dad was walking toward me. I was smiling like an idiot because i hadn't seen my sister this happy in years, i loved her too much to try and ruin the moment.

"I know what happened earlier when you weent talking out loud but you could hear each other." He said it casually, like it was no big deal.

I brightened at the idea, "Well...?" He just grinned, "Are you gonna tell me or not?" I was a little agitated by this point but waited none the less.

"Bella, love, bring Ana over here i believe we have some explaining to do." I watched as mom and Ana came over and Ana stood next to me, bouncing while holding my hand. "Kids, earlier when you were 'talking' you weren't hearing words, you were hearing thoughts." He looked at us and gave us a minute to absorb what he had said.

_Well that was unexpected, wait, can you hear me now Mason._

_Of course i can little sis._

_COOL_

_I know, that was my reaction too._

_I think we should include mom and dad in on the convo, they look a little lost as to why were grinning at each other._

I turned to look at them and, sure enough, they were giving us weird looks.

_Nah, _I thought_,well just confuse them a little more, make hand gestures when you think to me. _

As if to prove my point, i gestured to mom and dad and chuckled a little

Ana had an amused look on her face.

_So, _She started_,how do you think dad knew? Do you think he reads minds or something._ She gestured to dad and just to add something more confusing, pointed to her temple and giggled.

Mom laughed and tried to put on a serious face, "Ok, you two, your as bad as Alice and your father." Oh, yeah, id seen them having weird silent conversations from time to time.

"So, i assume Dad reads minds right? Thats how he knew i was listening and thats how he knew what was going on?" Ana asked, curious.

"Actually, he cant hear mine, or your guys' minds, he just figured you be the first with hearing, what with your eavesdropping talent." Mom swatted playfully at her shoulder, "But it is how he knew that you were reading each others minds."

Dad, put an arm around my shoulder and Ana was still holding my hand, bouncing away."Have you guys noticed anything else.?" He asked sounding honestly curious.

"Um...i sparkle, were not sleeping, like at all, and Mason is like flying between rooms. Parts, or most now, of my skin are really cold and I'm getting weird pains, and we can't cut ourselves, the hearing thing, and the strength." She caught our mothers disapproving look at the cutting ourselves thing and smiled sheepishly at her.

I figured id clear it up, "The cutting thing was just a test because i dropped a knife in the kitchen the other day, caught it before it hit ground, but i caught it in a way that should have driven the blade through my hand. Didn't make a scratch." I blew my nails and wiped them on my shirt like a was dusting off crumbs.

"Oh, that's wonderful. Edward i know i had doubts about telling them, but i think now would be the right time seeing as how they are already mostly changed anyway." She held on to my fathers arm on either side, leaned against him and gave him one of her Alice puppy dog looks. She was good.

"Alright, alright, ill tell them, lets go into my study." Dads study was really just a room with gold carpeting, deep chocolate walls, a corner with a caramel colored couch and a flat screen mounted on the wall, and the rest of the room was real just a big mahogany desk with a reading lamp and a big sink-into-at-your-own-risk- chair behind it, a small bookshelf, and a neat stereo system with a few cushy chair in front of the desk and a little love seat in between them. I was really the only one who used the desk, that's where dad had his laptop set up. Of course there were more laptops throughout the house, this one just happened to be the only one I liked. The only other times it was really used were when mom and dad either needed to talk or they came in to spend a night alone and watch a movie.

"So," Mom began, "I suppose you'd like to know whats going on?"

_Damn straight biznitch._

_Wow, Ana, I didnt know you had a swearing cell in your body. _I snorted and laughed out loud, waving off our parents raised eyebrows.

"Hey, hey, Mason, I'm not the goody you think i am." She smiled evilly and i was actually quite scared of that tiny face at this moment...anyway...

"So, do you think you can handle it?" Dad asked searching both our faces and I'm assuming all he found was eagerness, curiosity, maybe a little hostility because he wouldn't tell..."Ok, here it goes...Bella care to join me."

She nodded at him so they both took a deep breath and at the same time cried, "We're Vampires".

And that's when the wind and rain started.

_A/N: ok, i dont know when exactly im leaving but i half to go to my friend Sarahs for a night or two and then ill be coming back for like a week, but hten im gone from july10th to the 15th, and then im not sure what my schedule is like but my friend is coming down from ontario and im im staying at sarahs a coupke more days so ill be updating in a weird pattern... ill give you an update befor i leave and indicate how many days il be away just so i dont start getting hastled...but heres one to tied you over. Ill probably post one more tonight if i have the energy to write about their reactions, sry._


	4. AN 1

A/N: ok, i knwo we all hatem but its important, i cant post for a while

Mostly because i had a bunch of it done and my dad erased em by accident and partly because im gonna be busy a lot.

Ill try to post tomorrow and them maybe a couple chapters after that.

**I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO POST BEETWEEN PROBABLY NEXT WEDNESDAY UNTIL THE FOLLOWING WEDNESDAY OR TUESDAY!**

**ill try to post al least..i dunno...is 4 chapters good beetween now and wednesday?**

**anyway, thats all but i just wanted you to know i havent forgotten or anything ive just been busy is all **

**P.S. If you havent yet, yous should read **_**'The Host'**_

**It has great storyline and more of the hot guys we all love Stephanie for...I VOTE IAN O'SHEA IS THE HOTEST IN **_**'THE HOST'**_

**UMMM...i think thats it for now**

**Monique Frodo/ Frodowa/ Frowa/ Willy Wonklas Lover(if youve never read the whole '**_**Pretties/Uglies/Specials/Extras' **_**book than you wouldnt get the 'Prettie Names')**

**Frodo and Willy Wonkla are just normal nicknames based on supercalifragilisticexpialadocious moments...LOL, nevermind...**


	5. 7Impressive

**Chapter 7**

**_Edwards POV_**

I watched in horror as my childrens hair flapped around as if in a maor wind storm.

The madness of the storm couldn't be them…could it?

I looked to Bella to see that she must have made the same revalation because she was on the phone with Jasper telling him to get his but over here. Jasper better be able to calm them down or theyre going to wipe out the surrounding landscape.

5 minutes later Jasper was in the room with a hand on each of their shoulders and concentraiting very hard on their emotions. We finally had them calmed down in about 10 minutes.

"Sorry mom, dad." Ana whispered smiling sheepishly. She burst out laughing and then smacked Mason in the arm. "Youre such an idiot Mase."

"Well, it was funny, An. I seriously thought….." he trailed off glancing in our direction. Ana just giggled a little more.

"That's gonna get really annoying." Bella huffed. I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and inconspicuously pinched her behind, causing her to let out a soft squeal and giggle.

"Youll get used to it, love, im still not sure how you delt with me and alice all that time. They've only been doin it for about an hour and im already annoyed with it." I chuckled as Bella stuck her toungue out at me.

"Ummm… so what were you doing?" Mason asked nudging jasper in the ribs with his elbow.

_I was stealing your emotions because im an emo vampire. Yah, thatll go over well. Did you guys tell them?_ Jasper thought looking at me.

I snorted at the first part of his thought, "Of course we told them, we had to. They were lighting fires, cruching solid steel rolling pins, and growing dead flowers with their bare hands." I explained

Jasper looked impressed.

"That must be why Alice was skipping around squealing. Did you tell them about…" he glanced at the twins and then finished in his head '_did you tell them that we need to leave in a few days?'_

"We?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Of course brother, we're all coming, the whole family. We're going to the rockies up in B.C. Canada." He explained.

"What are you guys talking about/" Ana asked, this cute confused look on her face.

"Umm…well, we have to leave here for a while so you don't have a spaz attack and drink the whole village dry." Bella said flat out.

"Oh." I could see the wheels turning in her head, she was still confused. Something must have clicked because she started a bit, "Oh, the whole vampire thing!" She said nodding her head.

Mason had yet to say anything, he appeared to still be thinking, probably still wondering what Jasper did. "He was changing youre emotions." I stated looking at him.

"Uh, ok, I guess that makes sense. So that was us making the storm?" he acctually looked a little scared.

"Yepperz." Alice.

She came bouncing in the room with the rest of the Cullens behind her.

"Glad to see you've got some talent." Esme proudly hugged each of her grandchildren.

"Ok everyone, take a seat, we have some explaining to do." Carlisle took lead of the situation.

I sat in the loveseat with Bella beside me, her legs draped over my lap. Carlisle sat in the big desk chair, Esme on the corner of the desk. Alice and Jasper were both sitting Indian Style on the floor in front of the desk, leaning on it, holding hands. The twins were in the big chairs on either side of the loveseat and Emmett and Rosalie **(I dun remember if they were away or not but if they were im sorry, but theyre back now)** were sitting against the wall. **(theyre sitting on the floor because the rest of the couches are facing the tv and away from the office part of the study)**

_A/N: I know I said four updates but it will probably be 2 because only one of my computers has a writing program thing and I don't get to use that one very often so…. Ill see what I can do, no promises_


End file.
